It is a known fact in the golf industry of the demand for alternate golf course paths that are more natural looking and still cost effective. Golf courses spend an enormous amount of money and resources on concrete and asphalt paths that have short life spans and are unsightly for golfers and golf course architects. Golf course owners want an alternate that is affordable and durable.
One problem associated with concrete and asphalt is it is not natural looking and golfers are searching for an alternate. Concrete paths crack and have an average lifespan of only 10 years while asphalt paths can sometimes only endure for 5 years before they look unsightly and become rough and less appropriate for their intended purposes.
Another problem is cost. Alternatives to concrete or asphalt cart paths can be very expensive. Thick layers of crumb rubber have been used in numerous applications, including playgrounds and light paths. However, the only method for installation is by mixing a polymer and crumb rubber in a concrete type mixing device, smoothing and placing by hand the mixed material and then trawling the placed mixed material. A thick layer of crumb rubber/polymer is required in this method, making it prohibitively expensive.
Almost all techniques of path use a base of stone for support but no prior art has used a layer of stone and thin layer of crumb rubber that is sprayed with a polymer to created an inexpensive and durable path.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for creating an inexpensive and durable golf course cart path that can withstand the tests of time. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.